


六月炸弹

by Avadale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avadale/pseuds/Avadale
Summary: 哈利突然出现在马尔福庄园的六月酒会上，一脸严肃地塞给德拉科一个婴儿并且宣称他对这个孩子有责任。第二天的娱乐版头条是《私生子秘闻：德拉科·马尔福疑似诱哄未成年》。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 56





	六月炸弹

**Author's Note:**

> 私设超超超超多，多到难以决定要怎么简单介绍所以就不介绍了（bushi）  
> 德拉科比哈利大几岁、

1999年，初夏。

每年六月，卢瓦尔河谷的马尔福酒庄都会举行一场盛大的酒会，偏僻的白刺猬镇将迎来数十位衣着鲜亮排场考究的名流，包括但不仅限于富商、球星、名模，甚至会有一两位低调的政要。与此同时，记者和投机人士同样不会缺席，只要能设法得到入场函，马尔福酒庄一样欢迎这些不够出名（但有助于宣传这场酒会）的客人们共同庆祝夏日的到来。

当然，并不是所有人都对这场酒会津津乐道。事实上，法国那几个古老的酒庄一向对马尔福的做派多有微词，波尔多的弗尼埃就曾公开说过“他们售卖的根本不是葡萄酒，而是浮夸的吹捧和商业包装”。然而这些恶评对马尔福酒庄的崛起毫无影响，尤其在小马尔福先生接手酒庄的经营后，这位年轻的继承人以更高调的姿态结交各方名流，成功地把酒庄的纹章送到了各种重要场合，就连最初嘲讽过马尔福“酒会上没有一个客人真正懂酒”的《塞纳晚间报》都像是忘记了马尔福是个二十年前刚刚买下卢瓦尔河谷葡萄园的外来者兼暴发户，转而开始用长长的篇幅描述马尔福家族如何如何底蕴深厚，“曾在十六世纪受封英国侯爵”，“深受伊丽莎白一世信赖”，等等。

德拉科·马尔福乘坐着迈巴赫沿着卢瓦尔河前往酒庄的时候，车载收音机里就正播放着类似的内容，在听到马尔福先祖和女王之间的“小故事”时，一种惊讶的笑容浮现在了他脸上。

“巴里特，”小马尔福先生问他的秘书，“这是我们安排的吗？”

“恐怕不是，先生。”

“确实，克洛代尓也编不出这种动人的故事。”

“要去打听一下供稿人吗？”

“不。登报声明这个故事完全是胡编乱造，马尔福家族禁止任何有损英国王室形象的消息流传。”德拉科轻快地打了个响指。

巴里特瞪着眼睛：“这只是一个地方电台，绝对不会超过两千人收听，可是登报的话至少两万人会看到。”

德拉科点头：“没错。希望这两万人能把这个故事告诉整个巴黎。”

“可是这涉及英国王室，会不会——”

“我们声明过这个故事是编造的了。”德拉科转了一下手杖，假笑着说，“难道听故事的人有谁会认为是真的吗？”

于是巴里特把“联系报纸”这件事加进了备忘录。显然，马尔福酒庄的少主人已经不满足于只让自己出现在花边新闻中了，现在就连他十六世纪的侯爵先祖都必须为保持马尔福的话题度作出贡献。

司机在这时慢慢降低了车速：“前面有障碍物。”

“好像是路上有个坏掉的雕塑。”巴里特看了一眼，“那是什么奇怪的东西，小矮人？人马座？能赶快把它搬走吗？”

汽车完全停下了，从德拉科的角度能看到一个警察正在安放警示标志，他的两个同事则正围着那个雕塑试图把它放倒在推车上搬走。从雕塑的体积来看，这并不是特别艰难的任务，可它偏偏像是被按进了泥土那样，整整半个小时都没被移动分毫。

后面已经有更多的汽车在等候了，德拉科看了一眼怀表，不得不拿起他的手杖，小幅度地挥舞了一下，几乎无声地念出一句古怪的话：“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨。”

奇迹出现了：那个纹丝不动的雕塑被突然地抬了起来，警察们好像不能相信一样，茫然地互相看着，直到德拉科不耐烦地命令司机按了一声喇叭，他们才反应过来继续挪走它。

黑色迈巴赫得以成功驶过这个路段时，德拉科望向车窗外，终于清楚地看到了那个破损的雕像：马人，妖精，和家养小精灵，一起跪倒着，像是在崇拜着雕塑缺失的部分。

马人。妖精。家养小精灵。

——全是巫师那边的东西。

*

慎重地说，德拉科·马尔福并不十分热衷于自己的巫师身份，虽然自从他记事起，卢修斯就一直严肃地教导他，即使不得不身处麻瓜中，也必须牢记纯血的荣耀——然而纯血的荣耀真的比得上流行时装、电影院和枪械俱乐部吗？

十五岁的时候他转入布斯巴顿魔法学校，度过了非常糟糕的两年。承认魔法在很多方面能提供便利，但真的没必要用魔法解决一切。就比如飞天扫帚；魁地奇确实是项美妙的运动，可是它作为长途交通工具实在是——怎么说呢，德拉科还是更喜欢头等舱。

好在德拉科考取巫师结业证书后卢修斯就没再强迫他“像个巫师那样生活”，并且在几年后主动地跟巫师世界断了一切联系，似乎是英国那边出了什么事，让卢修斯认为魔法界不再安全了。

那应该是1994年夏天的事，之后德拉科就再也没接触过有关巫师的东西。除了他的魔杖，藏在他从不离身的文明杖里，山楂木，独角兽毛做的芯，十英寸，不软不硬。偶尔会用一个小咒语，不会引发什么问题的那种。

这样的状态一直持续到五年后的今天，那个雕塑出现在小路中央：马人，妖精，家养小精灵。刻画得非常写实。

也许是某个巫师念错了咒语，有专门的部门会来处理这个。德拉科试图让自己不要多想，毕竟从理论上来说全世界每六个小时就会发生一件让巫师警察不得不对麻瓜使用遗忘咒的意外事故，只是这次刚好发生在德拉科身边——但是，非常微妙地，总有一种怪异的预感围绕着他的心脏，就像有什么特殊的事即将发生。

“德拉科，”西尔维·杜蒙过来跟他行了一个轻巧的贴面礼，“上次你让皮埃尔送来的那款酒很受欢迎，玛丽安还特意去酒柜找了好几次，结果没找到一样的。”

那是位有着金棕色卷发的高挑女士，《费加罗小姐》的时尚主编，德拉科目前呼声最高的绯闻女友（之一）。立刻就有镜头从各个方向捕捉他们的这次互动，明天的娱乐版头条照片很可能已经诞生。

德拉科的注意力瞬间回到酒会上。这是马尔福酒庄每年最重要的盛会，他不该在这个时候走神。去他的魔法世界。

“市面上当然找不到，”德拉科神秘地微笑着，“那是酒庄准备在下一季推出的利口酒，连名字都还没有想好。”

西尔维捋开垂落的鬓发：“难怪，那么精致的酒瓶却没有配套的酒盒，不是你的风格。”

“这款酒是我的一个新尝试，传统的酒盒对它来说似乎不太合适，我也非常头疼。你有什么建议吗，西尔维？”

“很可惜，没有。不过我想玛丽安会愿意帮忙，正好她要我转告你那款酒给了她一些灵感。当然我也能介绍其他设计师给你——时装设计师。”

“要把我的酒变成联名款吗？”

西尔维调皮地说：“我以为你送来那些酒就是为了这个？”

德拉科笑起来。这是他和西尔维长期保持着友好往来的主要原因：他们在事业上的想法非常合拍——也是德拉科不愿意和她更进一步的原因。亲密关系很可能会毁掉这种合拍。

当然，报纸们不这么认为，更多镜头焦距在他们这边了，闪光灯明目张胆地反复亮起，德拉科不得不举起酒杯，想得体地示意记者们退开一点——他所预感到的那件特殊的事就在这个时刻发生了。

一声非常响亮的、枪响那样的爆裂声突兀地在酒会音乐中响起，西尔维很不优雅地张大了嘴，直勾勾地瞪着德拉科身后，吃惊地抬着手臂，像是要指出什么了不得的东西给别人看。德拉科转过身，发现他刚刚站立的角落里多了一个人，一个……不管怎么看都跟这个会场格格不入的人。

那是个非常年轻的男孩，看起来完全是个中学生，至少一周没有梳理过的黑色头发乱糟糟的，戴着一副孩子气的圆形眼镜，身上穿着那种话剧社才会购买的黑袍子，长得几乎拖在了地上。但他的神情又绝对不是一个恶作剧的学生能够拥有的，那双绿色的眼睛里流露出的是一种罕见的坚毅，和肃穆；他的脸颊上甚至有着伤痕和未干涸的血。

“德拉科·马尔福？”这个古怪的闯入者清晰地叫了一声。

“是我。……你？”德拉科恍惚地说。他被那双绿眼睛中的情绪抓住了，奢华的会场在这一刻完全湮灭，密集的炮击代替了香槟的开瓶声，他站在战壕上，站在弹雨里，隆重地完成这一场相遇。

“总算没有找错。”绿眼睛松了口气，紧绷着的身体稍稍放松了一点，接着一根非常眼熟的小木棍在他手中漂亮地转了一圈，“闭耳塞听。”

关于战场的幻觉消失了，德拉科震惊地问：“你是巫师？”

“没错，”绿眼睛快速地说，“真抱歉在这个时候打扰，但我没有其他办法了，只有你能保护这个孩子！”

“孩子？！”

绿眼睛立刻展示了他藏在袍子里的婴儿，大概只有十个月左右，小小的，襁褓上沾满了刺眼的血迹。“他的父母刚刚牺牲，”他焦急地把这个小东西往德拉科怀里塞，“我只有十分钟——谢谢你照顾他！”

“等等，你至少应该——”德拉科还没说完，那个男孩已经转身跑开了，（感谢上帝他这次没在所有人面前直接消失而是找了一个角落），接着那种爆裂声又响了一次，会场的一切重新恢复了正常——香槟，音乐，惊叫，议论的人群，统统恢复了正常。如果不是德拉科怀中确实多出了一个婴儿，刚才发生的一切简直像是个被错误剪入纪实电影中的卡通片段。

一片刺眼的闪光灯中心，德拉科感觉着手臂中那个软绵绵的小东西，头疼地想：好极了，明天的娱乐版头条照片真正地诞生了。

——而那个该死的巫师男孩甚至没有作一个像样的自我介绍！

*  
*  
*

一周后。德拉科在酒庄别墅三楼的走廊上再次抓到了那个绿眼睛。换了一件正常的运动衫，头发还是乱糟糟的，尴尬地站在窗帘旁边。

“以阁下的体积，就算整个藏在窗帘里，别人也能看见。”德拉科慢吞吞地说。

绿眼睛解释：“呃，我上楼的时候穿了隐形衣。找到你以后才把它脱了的。”

“隐形衣。”德拉科点了点头，“非常好，也就是说我会获得一段记录了空气中变出活人来的监控录像。”

“对不起。”绿眼睛垂着头，无比诚恳地说，“我知道上次的事肯定给你惹了麻烦……本来应该有逆转偶发事故小组来善后的，可是，你知道，现在我们在战争中……”

德拉科说：“我不知道。”

“其实赫敏在当天就责备了我，说我不该这么冒失地把泰迪送过来，但这几天一直都有袭击，我没办法——”绿眼睛愣了一下，终于反应过来德拉科的意思，“等等，你不知道？意思是你不知道巫师正在进行战争？”

“我为什么会知道？我只是一个经营酒庄的商人。”

“可你是个纯血统！最后一个布莱克！”

“马尔福。德拉科·马尔福，谢谢。”

“不，我知道你是马尔福，我的意思是你母亲那边……你有布莱克的血缘。”

德拉科叹了口气：“我不太清楚。不过比起我是谁，我认为更应该进行自我介绍的是你。”

“我没有告诉过你？”

“没有。”德拉科强调，“包括你丢给我的那个小东西，两分钟前我刚刚从我们的对话中推测出他叫‘泰迪’。”

“好吧。虽然我不喜欢这样，但是……”绿眼睛拨开他的头发，露出一个闪电形状的陈旧伤疤，“我是哈利·波特。”

德拉科点了点头。

哈利·波特也对他点了点头。

德拉科拧起眉毛：“你为什么点头？你的自我介绍还没结束。”

“我说了，我是哈利·波特——”绿眼睛波特停顿了一下，语速突然变快了，“你是不是也不知道哈利·波特是谁？”

“我应该知道吗？”德拉科困惑地说，“我确实认识很多哈利，但没有姓波特的。”

“不，用不着知道！”哈利仿佛突然活泼起来，这让他终于看起来是个可爱的中学生了，“德拉科——我能叫你德拉科吗？”

“随你喜欢。”德拉科用手杖轻轻敲了敲灯台，走廊中的光线一瞬间暗了下来，墙纸上的花纹开始变幻成一个个奇异的符号，汇聚在一起组成了一扇门。

哈利有点入神地看着这个过程。直到德拉科拉开那扇门，微微躬身作了一个邀请的手势：“我想我们需要好好谈谈，波特。”

*

“只是一个普通的空间魔法，每个家庭都会设置这种小把戏，不是吗？”德拉科着重指出，“我不明白这有什么值得好奇的，你才是巫师，波特！”

“我们都是巫师，你刚刚还在我面前用了魔法，”哈利嘀咕着，“而且我确定不是每个家庭都会设置那种门。罗恩家里就没有。”

他们现在所处的是读书室，或者说，一个小型图书馆。各类麻瓜出版物和相关的魔法书籍整齐地摆放在一起，哈利有点难以描述这种感觉，就好像在这些书架上麻瓜和巫师的区别暂时地消失了，对于它们的阅读者来说只有知识的功能是重要的，并不在意起效的是魔法咒语还是麻瓜科技。

“第一天我请女佣帮我照看你的那个小麻烦。我是说麻瓜女佣。”务实的阅读者德拉科·马尔福疲惫地按着眉心，“但是，你的泰迪突然变出了一个大象鼻子，把她给吓坏了，我不得不冒险修改她的记忆，然后把照顾小孩的事交给了家养小精灵。”

“泰迪是个易容马格斯，遗传自他的母亲。”

“我从书上查到了。”德拉科略带嘲讽地说，“也不是没有好处，现在没有人不相信他是我的私生子。”

“私生子？”

德拉科打了个响指，一份《塞纳晚间报》出现在哈利身边，六月六日发行，娱乐版，头条照片是酒会上穿着正装的德拉科，怀里抱着一个脏兮兮的婴儿。哈利惊讶地发现泰迪利用当时那个非常短的时间把自己的头发变成了和德拉科一模一样的淡金色，非常马尔福的那种。哈利也是靠着这种标志性发色在酒会上迅速锁定了德拉科。

“……其实泰迪的妈妈是你的表姐。”哈利喃喃地说，“你们确实是亲戚。”

德拉科假笑着说：“先读一读你的报纸。”

哈利读了。哈利睁大了眼睛。哈利的表情完全裂开了：“‘一名女学生怀抱抱婴儿闯入马尔福的酒会，她穿着一身出席葬礼的黑色衣裙，显然是以这种装扮在表达自己的不满’——第一，我穿的是正常巫师袍，第二，我是个男的！”

德拉科点头：“确实。但是麻瓜不清楚男巫能不能生孩子。”

“就算男巫可以，泰迪也不是我生的！这完全是无根据的诽谤！”哈利忿忿地继续读那篇报道，“‘这位意外来客宣称德拉科·马尔福必须对这个婴儿负责，后者没有反驳，接受了这个孩子’，‘也许是一对有情人之间发生了什么误会，但是考虑到这位女学生很可能还没有成年，笔者不得不慎重地提出这个孩子的诞生过程很可能涉及诱哄’——去他的，我成年了！巫师十七岁就成年，我已经快满十九岁了！”

“你还不到十九岁？”德拉科上下打量着哈利，“确实太小了，难怪会把一个脆弱的婴儿随便地丢给陌生人。”

“可你不是陌生人！你是世界上唯一跟泰迪有血缘关系的人！”

“很遗憾，我完全不知道。”德拉科静静地说，“记事前，我就跟家父一起搬来了法国，虽然也学习过一些魔法，不过基本不关心巫师的事，对母亲那边的亲戚也很陌生。如果你希望我看在血缘的份上照顾他，不如找一个熟悉的朋友帮忙会更好。说实话，这一周我只来看过那个孩子两三次，单纯为了确定他没被家养小精灵杀死。”

“足够了，这就足够了。”哈利说，“只有你可以保护泰迪，出于一个……血缘魔法？他父亲家里已经没有人了，母亲这边，我只能追着布莱克的族谱找到你……我是泰迪的教父，可也是因为我，那些食死徒无比地想杀死他。只要让泰迪在你身边就好，只给他一个橱柜都可以，他会活下来的。”

“婴儿，不能，活在橱柜里。”德拉科严肃地说，“就算我对你的泰迪完全没有感情，我也要指出，那是完全的虐待。不过考虑到你是一个十八岁的教父，把事情想得太简单也能够理解。”

“我下个月就满十九岁了。”

“现在还是十八岁。而且十八和十九有什么区别？对做一个父亲来说，都过于年轻了。”

“我知道我很不合格，”哈利悲哀地说，“我甚至没法向你保证什么时候能来带走泰迪。或许某天我就会死在战争中，那些食死徒疯了一样地想要杀死我去向伏地魔邀功。”

德拉科沉默了一会儿，才慢慢地说：“伏地魔。我好像听过这个名字，是他吗，在1970年挑起了英国的巫师战争？”

“那是第一次巫师战争。现在我们正处在第二次中。德拉科——”

“德拉科！”极具穿透力的女声从门外传来，德拉科反射性地举起手杖，对着哈利飞快地念了一个咒语。

最初哈利以为那是个幻身咒，或者别的什么能让他暂时隐身的东西，然而除了他的头发稍微整齐了一点之外似乎完全没有其他变化发生——紧接读书室的门就被用力推开，一个涂着鲜红指甲的女孩冲了进来：“德拉科，报纸上说的是真的吗？”

德拉科镇定地回答：“是真的，莫妮卡。”

莫妮卡尖利地说：“我不信，这太突然了！”

德拉科拉起哈利的左手，放到唇边轻轻地吻了一下，微笑着说：“有些礼物确实会来得非常突然。”

哈利的身体因为这个手背上的浅吻凝固了。莫妮卡的表情也凝固了。好像刚刚才发现读书室里还有另一个人存在。

她难以置信地说：“这就是报纸上说的那个未成年学生？！她看起来甚至像个男孩！”

哈利尴尬地嘀咕：“……我造成的麻烦好像比我想的还要多。”

莫妮卡惊叫：“这就是个男孩！”

德拉科用一种堪称恶心的宠溺眼神看着哈利：“我知道，我爱男孩。”

莫妮卡认真地说：“那么报纸上说的就不可能是真的。他要从哪里变出一个孩子给你？”

德拉科一本正经地说：“我们收养了一个战争孤儿。”

莫妮卡吸了一口气：“非常伟大！”

哈利不得不开口：“对不起，引起了你们之间的误会，我可以解释，那个孩子……”

“不用解释。”德拉科以一种专断的口吻说道。他站起来，捧住哈利的脸颊，投来深情的注视，下一刻那双深情的灰色眼睛在哈利视野中无限放大——

莫妮卡：“哇哦。”

哈利呆呆地睁大眼睛，放空自己。德拉科在吻他。德拉科·马尔福，一周前还只是个在布莱克家族挂毯上留下名字的男人，正在吻他。用舌头。

无法计算时间过了多久，也许只是十几秒钟，也许有超过半个小时。伏地魔的钻心咒都不会比这个难熬，至少痛苦能让哈利保持清醒，而不是像现在这样，从大脑到身体都在持续地融化……哈利甚至没能自己站稳，因此德拉科贴心地搂住了他的腰，可这个接触让事态更糟了，哈利感到自己全身的魔力都在激动地颤栗，潮水一样涌动……

“波特，波特？”德拉科担忧地问，“你还好吗？”

哈利眨着朦胧的眼睛，三秒钟后才意识到那个吻终于结束了，连莫妮卡都已经离开，读书室里又只剩下他们两个人。而哈利·波特正像软骨动物一样挂在德拉科身上。

“只是刚好发现这里有个机会能让莫妮卡打消和我结婚的念头。没想到会对你造成这样夸张的影响。”德拉科犹豫地问，“抱歉，第一次？”

“当然不！”哈利激烈地反驳。可当德拉科挑起眉毛看着他的时候，哈利的底气一点点消失了，他沮丧地垂着头：“但是——好吧——也可以说是第一次。原来接吻应该是这样的。”

德拉科感慨地说：“连接吻都不懂，你们巫师是生活在历史博物馆里吗？”

哈利指出：“你也是巫师，而且是理论上最保守的纯血统！”

“我是，但纯血统和保守有什么必然联系？就连我爸爸都知道有急事要打电话而不是逼猫头鹰在天上飞得喘不过气。”德拉科说，“无意冒犯，但巫师的有些东西确实太古老了，也许在十六世纪猫头鹰是比麻瓜邮差管用得多，可现在已经是1999年了，麻瓜这里有的是方便实用的新东西，我不能理解巫师拒绝使用这些。我在布斯巴顿有个同学甚至害怕打火机。”

“不知道为什么，从你嘴里听到这些话的感觉太奇怪了，总觉得有什么严重地错位了……”

“现在我们来谈谈那个孩子。”德拉科看了一眼时间，“你需要把事情说得更明白一点，我才能决定要不要留下他。”

哈利思考了一会儿：“我不清楚你对英国巫师的事了解多少……总之就是，我们正在跟伏地魔对抗。那是个残忍的魔头，他为了追求永生，把自己的灵魂分割开，做出了六个魂器。”

“魂器？”德拉科震动地说，“真的有人会用自己尝试这种邪恶的魔法？”

哈利吃了一惊：“你竟然知道魂器？”

“在家族藏书里看到过。”

“终于是我知道的纯血家族的样子。”哈利撑着下巴说，“总之，现在的情况是，我们已经毁了伏地魔的五个魂器，正在寻找最后一个，应该是伏地魔学生时候的日记本。至于伏地魔，多次的灵魂的分割已经让他逐渐失去理性。他以虐杀取乐，泰迪的父母……”

德拉科把手轻轻放在哈利背上。

哈利开始语无伦次：“血缘魔法会保护泰迪，也会保护你……我知道这有点自私，但泰迪，泰迪是我的教子，我答应了他的父母要照顾他，我也是被他们照顾长大的……其实婴儿在橱柜里能活下来，我姨妈就曾经这么抚养我……”

“波特！”德拉科大声地叫他。

哈利说：“我的妈妈也给了我一个血缘魔法……”

“波特。”德拉科用手掌盖住哈利的眼睛，“是我的失误，没注意到你的状态不佳。在讨论要不要给你的泰迪一个橱柜之前，我应该先给你找一张床。”

哈利轻微地晃动了一下，脑袋顺着德拉科的手臂滑落下去。

*

“疲劳过度，应该有很长一段时间缺乏充足的睡眠。身体上没有其他问题。”家庭医生被连夜叫来，检查了蜷缩在沙发上一动不动的哈利。

德拉科还是有些担忧：“他最近受过伤，我不确定会不会有后遗症。”

家庭医生暗示地问：“是不太方便就诊的伤吗？”

“……不，不涉及隐私。只是之前见过他身上有血迹，我不清楚具体情况。”德拉科开始认真考虑接触巫师世界的必要性，如果之后麻烦的泰迪和特别麻烦的哈利·波特会成为他生活一部分的话。也许他需要认识一个治疗师。

家庭医生的目光动摇起来：“小马尔福先生，虽然我一直为你们服务，但这种情况我必须确认：他的伤口确实不是你造成的吗？”

站在门边的巴里特终于忍不住笑了一声。

德拉科感到自己的太阳穴在抽痛：“当然不是。否则现在会有一根结实的铁链把他的脚踝锁在床柱上，而任何一个走进门的医生都会获得一把顶在后脑勺的手枪。”

巴里特的笑声完全控制不住了。

送走家庭医生后，德拉科冷冰冰地问：“巴里特，是什么事让你这么快乐？”

巴里特真诚地说：“为我的老板在二十六岁就拥有了完整的家庭而高兴。”

德拉科虚伪地对他笑了一下：“那么，现在去为你老板的家庭重新联系一家医疗机构吧，就算发现我把铁链拴在这家伙脚上也不会报警的那种。”

“好的，先生。”巴里特做了一个暧昧的手势，“但是你真的……？”

“整整一个月我都在巴黎加班！除非我能把自己变成两个，不然在把他干成这个样子之前我会先累死在床上。”德拉科想了想，补充，“再告诉克洛代尔帮这男孩弄个合法身份，他自己的可能有点问题。”

巴里特的表情立刻紧绷起来：“我完全懂，先生！”他非常小声地说给自己听：“从情色片一下变成了黑帮电影，刺激。”

德拉科没再继续解释。不论如何杀手波特听起来比巫师波特正常多了。他看向沙发上的波特，年轻的，盖着他的外套，像个孩子那样紧紧地团在沙发靠垫旁边。也确实是个孩子。

他弯下腰，轻手轻脚地把哈利整个抱了起来，像叹气那样说：“……送你去儿童房睡？”

*

哈利醒来的时候发现自己睡在一张舒适的床上，大枕头，羽毛被子，初夏的朝阳在窗棂上跳跃，一只巨大的玩具熊正可爱地坐在枕头旁边。而他的教子，泰迪，正在自己的小床里，好奇地看着哈利。同样有一只玩具熊坐在婴儿床边上，和哈利的那只完全一样，只是小了一号。

照顾他们的家养小精灵行了个礼：“早上好，波特少爷，您需要早餐吗？”

哈利震惊地看着被递过来的那个奶瓶：“等等，我想，这应该是泰迪的？”

“不，这是您的，”家养小精灵恭敬地说，“德拉科少爷吩咐我们同等地照顾你们两个，不能有任何差别。”

好极了，所以他也有一个那么大的玩具熊！哈利张口结舌，为自己享有了和小婴儿同等的待遇而震撼不已——德拉科·马尔福是在拿他开玩笑吗！但是，非常奇怪的，比起生气，哈利能感觉到的更多情绪是茫然。他有一小会儿完全弄不清楚这究竟是不是梦境，因为现实对他来说应该是晦暗的，充斥着压力的，而不是像这样安稳又惬意。

等他终于回忆起自己是在读书室的沙发上睡过去（或者说晕过去）的时候，德拉科推开门走了进来，亲自托着一个摆着黑咖啡和可颂面包的食盘，作了一个手势示意家养小精灵暂时离开，然后在哈利身边站住：“我以为你会睡得更久一点。”

哈利立刻掀开被子：“我该不会睡了好几天吧？我必须马上回去——”

“只是一个晚上，宝贝。”德拉科按住他，“现在是早上七点，按照正常起床时间的标准都稍早了一点。”

哈利终于发现德拉科还穿着昨天的衬衫，头发也罕见地凌乱着，并不像平常那样打理得整齐利落，同时，有很重的烟味从这个金发男人身上传来。他脱口而出：“你一整晚没睡吗？”

“不算蠢，波特。”德拉科把早餐在哈利身边放下，走过去拨了一下泰迪的小手，“我花了一个晚上考虑要怎么处理你们两个。”

哈利戳了戳他的那只熊：“这就是你考虑的结果？”

“先将就一下吧，我的变形术应该还不错。”德拉科承诺，“过两天再去斯泰福给你们买只真的回来。有什么特别喜欢的限量版吗？”

“没有……”哈利愣了愣，“不，不用给我买玩具熊，我不是小孩了。我是泰迪的教父，教父！”

德拉科慢吞吞地说：“十九岁，就是个孩子。就算你已经有了一个教子，或者，肩负一个拯救巫师世界的伟大责任。”

这一回哈利彻底僵住了。他的绿眼睛变得黯淡：“你知道了？”

“我不可能什么事都不做，躺着等你醒来。”德拉科习惯性地取出烟盒，在看到哈利和泰迪的时候又放了回去，“昨天晚上我试着联络了我在巫师学校的教授，马克西姆夫人。”

哈利惊讶地说：“她现在应该跟海格在一起。”

“确实，我没能联络上她。”德拉科看了一眼哈利，“不过我还是问到了一些关于伏地魔的事。令人惊讶。让我想想……大难不死的男孩？救世之星？”

哈利摸了摸鼻子：“呃……”

德拉科嘲讽地说：“难怪你一本正经地给我看你那个疤。把它当成印在脑门上的名片了吗，波特？”

哈利逃避地转过头，和泰迪对视着笑了笑。泰迪快乐地把自己的眼睛变成了漂亮的绿色。

德拉科捏着哈利的下巴把他的脸转回来，端详了一会儿：“我必须说，我完全无法理解你们巫师是怎么想的。看看你，波特：娱乐记者当场就断言你是个容易被诱哄的未成年，我的家庭医生甚至因为你昏迷沙发上就开始考虑是不是要向警察告发我侵犯你——不管你是谁的教父还是谁的救世主，你现在都只是个十九岁的大孩子。那些巫师，成年人，为什么觉得你有责任去打败那个黑魔王？”

哈利干巴巴地解释：“有一个预言，说我会打败伏地魔……”

“然后你们所有人都信了？我在读十六世纪的童话书吗，预言家告诉国王，‘你的女儿会在十五岁被纺锤刺中死去’？”

“那是个真的预言！”哈利辩解，“而且我确实做到了，我十一岁就挫败了伏地魔的阴谋！”

“我不是在质疑你的能力，波特。”德拉科尖刻地说，“可是，看看那些了不起的大巫师们，什么梅林爵士团，什么最伟大的白巫师，听起来一个个令人肃然起敬，到最后还是只会指望一个十几岁的学生。难怪整个巫师世界糟糕成这个样子，是所有人都躲在你身后瑟瑟发抖，等着救世主大发神威杀光食死徒吗？”

“不要这样一无所知地指责我的战友！”哈利深深吸了口气，“我承认你有求于你，但这不代表你能够这样指摘……他们。”

“指摘谁？逼着你独自去送死的那些人吗？”

“没有人逼我。”哈利静静地说，“相反地，他们为保护我死去。小天狼星，邓布利多，卢平，穆迪，甚至斯克林杰……我也不怕送死，只要能让我爱的人活下去。”

德拉科看着他，像是看着一个不可思议的怪东西。很久，他才说：“波特，你确实在橱柜里长大了，但是没有谁应该在橱柜里长大。”

哈利说：“只要能杀死伏地魔，我不介意橱柜。”

德拉科突然站起来，拿起那杯咖啡，生硬地说：“也许你喝不惯这个，我去换成牛奶。”

*

哈利回到格里莫广场12号的时候感到气氛十分微妙。

几乎所有人都坐在餐桌旁边，赫敏欲言又止地看着他，金斯莱和亚瑟愁眉不展，而罗恩，他讲义气的好兄弟，正在角落拼命对哈利打着（实在是看不懂的）手势。

哈利问：“出什么事了？”

赫敏回答：“不是我们，是你。”

“我？我很好，只是去看了看泰迪，他也很好。”

亚瑟沉重地问：“你确定你们很好吗？”

哈利想了想：“除了喝不惯黑咖啡？不过很快就换成牛奶了。”

赫敏责备地说：“你知道我们不是问这个，哈利。”

哈利嘟囔着：“好吧。德拉科答应帮我照顾泰迪了。他准备了一个很大的儿童房，找了两个家——两个帮手。至于安全方面，有血缘魔法在，没什么可担心的。”

莫丽终于难以忍受地叫起来：“可那是一个马尔福，哈利！在第一时间就主动追随了那个人的马尔福！所有人都记得上一次战争中卢修斯·马尔福是怎么折磨反抗者的，他们有一副浸满了血的食死徒面具。”

“可是……”哈利说，“马尔福一家后来背弃伏地魔逃跑了，不是吗？德拉科对巫师这边的事几乎一无所知，他答应帮我只是因为……”

“难道因为他是个好人吗！”

哈利硬着头皮说：“也许就是因为他是个好人。”

莫丽捂着胸口靠回椅子上：“梅林，哈利被那个混蛋骗了！”

亚瑟开口说：“哈利，其实我同意，这种情况下把泰迪暂时交给德拉科·马尔福是个办法。可是，不论他是出于什么目的帮你，都不会是因为他是个好人。马尔福是我见过的最自私的那一类人——别急着反驳，就算是你说的小马尔福，只要你去打听一下他在法国麻瓜届的商业行为，也能知道他和卢修斯一样自私自利，不择手段。”

“事实上，我收到了法国魔法部的照会。”终于轮到金斯莱了。他用更愁苦的表情拿出了一叠眼熟的麻瓜报纸，晃动了一下：“幸亏辛克尼斯彻底是个食死徒傀儡，只会听从伏地魔的命令做事，导致魔法部现在的日常事务完全停摆，我才能设法隐瞒下这些报纸。”

哈利的耳朵红得发烫。

莫丽已经在阅读那些报纸了。她的眼睛里流露出比任何时候都要严重的担忧：“梅林，那个德拉科·马尔福简直太邪恶了，连麻瓜的报纸都知道！绝对不能把小泰迪交给他，转头他就会把哈利一起出卖给神秘人，当作自己家立功的筹码。”

“不至于那样，莫丽。马尔福可能只是想利用哈利的名声，暂时把泰迪放在那里也可以，毕竟有血缘魔法……”

趁着几个大人开始争论到底要不要暂时信任马尔福，芙蓉悄悄地靠近了。

她摸着自己漂亮的金发，兴致勃勃地说：“我知道德拉科·马尔福，那个高年级的插班生，我可不觉得他是个歧视麻瓜的血统论者。要知道，他在学校时候最喜欢的就是用麻瓜物品吓唬巫师。”

“打火机？”

“对，打火机。托马斯过了两年还是会做噩梦。”

*

哈利完全不准备把泰迪从德拉科那里接走。甚至，因为格里莫广场12号的这场马尔福品德批判会议，之前德拉科发言中那些尖刻的部分被微妙地抵消了。哈利得以重新审视他们当时的对话，后知后觉地意识到德拉科的主要目的是在为他不平，而不是嘲讽他的朋友们。

这个发现让哈利的心里像是突然长出了一朵蒲公英那样发痒。就算德拉科真的不是一个好人，他也不至于是一个纯粹的坏人。

于是在三天后，哈利毫无预警地又跑去了马尔福酒庄的别墅。德拉科应该是去了酿酒厂上，反而是见过一面的莫妮卡正在儿童房里高兴地拿着一只小猪布偶逗泰迪玩。

哈利莫名地伸手整理了一下头发：“莫妮卡小姐？”

莫妮卡立刻回头：“哇，你跟德拉科一样，都喜欢这样突然出现！”

哈利有点局促。他发誓自己不想在意莫妮卡想要嫁给德拉科这件事，但是。泰迪是个易容马格斯，就算莫妮卡真的喜欢这个孩子，她也不能和德拉科一起照顾他。哈利这么想着，竭力让自己不去想有些巫师会选择和麻瓜结合。

莫妮卡突然问：“你和德拉科吵架了吗？”

“什么？”

“好像现在该我对你说不要误会了。”莫妮卡鼓着脸说，“我只是随便问问，因为德拉科这几天都在忙酒庄以外的事，看起来一直挺不高兴的。巴里特说跟你有关，所以我随便猜了一下。”

哈利想了想：“应该算吵架。”

莫妮卡小心地问：“我可以打听吗？”

“德拉科觉得我的朋友们对我不好，指责了他们。我反驳了他。”

“那他们真的对你不好吗？”

“当然不。”哈利抱起犯困的泰迪，有点笨拙地安抚着他的教子，“其实我的朋友们也觉得德拉科不是好人，我也反驳了他们。”

莫妮卡放松地笑了起来：“原来只是这样——这有什么，好常见的事。以前我爸爸也不喜欢我男朋友，觉得他是个一事无成的穷鬼，我男朋友呢，也觉得我爸爸不爱我，只把我当成能联姻的工具。”

“你男朋友？”哈利有一点迷惑，“现在呢？”

莫妮卡欢快地说：“后来我爸找人把我男朋友杀了，所以我想过嫁给德拉科，让他帮我把我爸干掉。”

“原来如——”哈利的声音停住了，几乎顾不得泰迪正靠在他胸口小睡，失态地大叫起来，“你说什么？！德拉科难道不只是一个葡萄酒商人吗！”

“所以她只是在开玩笑。”德拉科无奈的声音在儿童房入口响起，“莫妮卡，我从来不知道你有什么死去的男朋友，你爸爸也不管你想跟谁结婚。”

莫妮卡咯咯地笑起来：“我只是想安慰你的男孩，家长不同意你们结婚是很常见的事，不用太紧张。”

德拉科挑起眉毛：“结婚？”

哈利抱着泰迪，假装自己也睡着了。

“好吧。”德拉科耸耸肩，推着莫妮卡，“你该离开了，小姐。不用为我们担心，我肯定不会被哈利的爸爸杀掉。”

莫妮卡扒着门框最后说了一句：“祝你好运。”

哈利在她离开后立刻睁开了眼睛：“你们不会真的随便杀人吧，德拉科？”

德拉科震惊地看着他：“你该不会真的信了，波特？你的智商只有九岁吗？”

哈利硬着头皮说：“我听说很多有钱人都会涉足，呃，一些灰色的事。”

“我承认，确实有。但是绝对不包括杀人。”德拉科敲了敲哈利的额头，“醒醒，现在已经是1999年，不留痕迹的谋杀越来越难了。”

“但我们是巫师。”

德拉科假笑着说：“1999年，也没有一个老板会亲自动手杀人了。”

哈利立刻举出实例反驳：“伏地魔就会。”

“好吧，你们巫师保留了十六世纪的习惯。可以理解。”

“你也是——”

“对，我也是巫师，而且是纯血。”德拉科在哈利身边坐下，小心地碰了一下泰迪软软的头发，“我的父亲甚至追随过伏地魔。所以我能告诉你，最后一个魂器，你说的那个日记本，在我妈妈的坟墓里。”

哈利猛然抬起头：“德拉科……？”

德拉科捂住自己的眼睛：“这几天我就是去确认了这个。失去妈妈的事对我爸影响很大，所以他从来都不愿意提……我本来想用尽量迂回的方式询问，不过我爸爸还是猜到了我想问什么。”

哈利紧紧挨着他，隔着两层衣物感觉着对方的体温。他知道自己应该立刻追问那个日记本的下落，然后跑回凤凰社通知所有人，可他没法这么做。他甚至想把怀里的泰迪丢回婴儿床上，好空出手臂来抱一下德拉科。

德拉科放下手，看向哈利。他的眼睛是干涩的，没有哈利以为的那种脆弱：“是的，有一个日记本，是伏地魔当年交给我爸的。我想你也知道那个时候马尔福在黑魔王身边的位置。我不能去把它取出来交给你，但是可以告诉你具体的位置，离马尔福庄园不远。我是说英国的那个。”

“你妈妈……在英国？”哈利喃喃地说，“我以为你们是一起离开的。”

德拉科低声说：“她没能和我们一起离开。爸爸一直告诉我，是疾病夺走了她，但是现在我想，她可能是被——”

“德拉科。”哈利说，“麻烦你抱一下泰迪。”

德拉科怔了一下，不明所以地接过泰迪，稳稳地抱在怀里。——下一刻波特就扑了上来，用他那一双终于空出来的手臂，紧紧地搂住了德拉科，力道大得像是要把他们两个嵌在一起。

“我绝对会宰了伏地魔那个垃圾。”哈利咬着牙说。

德拉科没再说话，只是拿起哈利的手，沉默着用手杖在他掌心画出了一个标志。

“她会欢迎你去打扰。”金发男人在最后慢慢地说。

*  
*  
*

“德拉科？”

德拉科回过神，发现粉红色的酒液已经漫出了杯口。一个非常低级的失误。他恍惚地说：“对不起，我走神了。”

“你这段时间越来越不专注。”西尔维问，“发生什么事了吗？”

“还没有。”德拉科轻轻晃动手中的酒瓶，“只是一种，有什么事马上要发生的预感。”

“艳遇？还是特别的机会？”

“不是那么好的事。”事实上，德拉科的感觉很糟糕，或许是他确实有一点预言家的天赋，也或许只是单纯地因为波特已经连续半个多月没出现——英国那边没有传来更多消息，当然，从波特是一个受到各方关注的救世之星的方向考虑，没有消息也是好消息的一种，只是德拉科再次认为他应该多扩展一点巫师方面的人脉。

突然地，他的放在胸前内袋里的怀表奇怪地热了起来，德拉科瞬间变了脸色，猛然站起来，抓起自己的手杖：“失陪，我有急事必须离开。”

“德拉科——德拉科？走得有这么快吗，电梯还没上来……？”

德拉科直接使用幻影移形回到了酒庄别墅。怀表在他手中晃动着，表盘上没有任何数字，指针转过“佣人”、“朋友”、“空”，直直指向最上方的“波特”。无暇顾及这种巫师旅行方式造成的轻微不适，德拉科直接跑向读书室，打开门就看到一个脏兮兮的波特跌跌撞撞地向他走来，眼镜已经碎了，大半个肩膀被鲜血染红，一支断裂的魔杖握在他布满伤痕的手中。

“你在这里……”哈利像疲惫的鸟那样撞在德拉科身上，脱力地滑落，“……安全地……”

“别乱动，你的手臂快被切下来了！”德拉科第一时间抱住他，慌乱地开始联络医生。

“没那么夸张，只是中了一道咒语。”哈利尽量语气轻松地说，但他的眼睛是完全失焦的，“还有泰迪……让我看看泰迪。”

“你现在只需要顾着你自己。”德拉科一边按着他的动脉尽量为他止血，一边几乎是对着听筒吼叫，“我需要医生！他一直在流血！”

“不，我现在就要看到泰迪……”哈利无比坚持，“求你，德拉科。”

德拉科没法不满足他的要求，尽可能小心地抱着这个绿眼睛救世主去了儿童房。在童话镇魔法墙纸和大大小小的玩具熊中间，满身是血的哈利·波特简直像个闯入的异类，可是泰迪一点都不害怕，他咯咯笑着，用软软的小手碰了碰哈利的鼻尖。

于是哈利放松下来，一种迷人的微笑出现在他虚弱的脸上。

“泰迪也好好地活着。”他靠在德拉科身上，小声说，“我就知道那些都是幻觉，我做到了，我守护了我想要的一切。我爱你们……”

德拉科轻吻他的脸颊：“别睡，波特，医生已经在楼下了。”

“德拉科，”哈利清晰地说，“我刚刚杀了伏地魔。”

*

——滴答。

“……已经缝合了伤口……但是……”

滴答。滴答。

“……德拉科，你应该告诉我那是哈利·波特。”

“……他需要巫师的治疗方法……”

滴答。

“哈利！”

“他们对你用了什么咒语，波特？”

“拥有战胜黑魔王力量的人将在七月结束时出生。”

“大难不死的哈利·波特！”

“哈利。”

哈利睁开眼睛，发现他刚才在霍格沃茨特快上睡着了。可是，叫醒他的不是罗恩也不是赫敏，而是一只……比他还大只的玩具熊。

玩具熊戴着眼镜，穿着天蓝色的巫师袍，温和地对哈利说：“我很抱歉，让你不得不一无所知地经历这一切。”

哈利疑惑地问：“你是？”他知道这样不太礼貌，但他没法不去看那朵软乎乎的熊耳朵。

玩具熊注意到了他的视线，伸手摸了摸自己的耳朵：“在你眼里，我是什么？”

哈利诚实地说：“比我还大的毛绒玩具熊。”

玩具熊停顿了一下：“这倒有点出乎我的意料了。不过不是什么坏事。”他弹了弹自己的耳朵：“我想，我们没有太多时间。按照原本的计划，接下来的事本来应该由斯内普教授提前告诉你，但是这场战斗发生得太突然了，让事情发生了偏差。”

“斯内普！”哈利从座椅上跳起来，“是他告诉伏地魔我们在马尔福夫人的墓地里的！他提前拿走了那个日记本！”

“——然后毁了它。”玩具熊调皮地说，“他不允许邓布利多告诉你这些，但我想，他不会对一只玩具熊苛刻。西弗勒斯·斯内普一直在按着邓布利多的命令工作，包括，杀死邓布利多。”

哈利吃惊地看着他：“你是？”

玩具熊晃动着毛茸茸的脑袋：“近几年，他和邓布利多唯一一次争执，是因为邓布利多告诉他，必须要让伏地魔‘杀死’你一次。”

哈利无意识地挺直了身体：“对。我明明已经被死咒击中了，我甚至看到我死后的景象，那个人摧毁了我爱着的一切。”

玩具熊静静地说：“伏地魔做不到杀死你。命运在詹姆和莉莉牺牲的那个晚上就已经开始书写这个结局。”

哈利睁大眼睛，吃惊地听着玩具熊向他解释那天晚上真正发生的事。伏地魔的一片灵魂，让哈利成了预计之外的第七个魂器，等到他错误地使用了哈利的血来复活自己，就意味着他永远也不能杀死哈利了。

“他的死咒只能杀死遗留在你身体中的魂片，而你的死咒却可以杀死他。”玩具熊用短短的胳膊扶了一下镜框。

“你一直都知道？”

“我非常想为这个向你道歉，包括没能让你拥有一个快乐的童年，但是时间确实不够了，故事还没结束。”玩具熊拍拍他肩膀，“你该下车了，哈利。”

——哈利猛然睁开眼睛，看到一只家养小精灵像皮球那样从他床边弹起来，高声叫道：“醒了！哈利·波特醒了！”

哈利想坐起来，但他全身的肌肉清晰地叙说着他的虚弱，连抬起手臂都显得困难万分。

德拉科立刻皱着眉头推门进来了：“多比，最好这次波特是真的醒了，不然我会让你去酒庄上铲一整年的土。”

直到发现哈利真的用那双绿眼睛看着他，他的表情才松动下来：“波特。”

家养小精灵快乐地叫着：“多比喜欢酒庄！酒庄会给所有雇员发工资！”

“拿着你的小费闭上嘴，去楼下把波特的魔药拿来。”德拉科丢给多比一枚金币，接着在哈利枕边坐下，慢吞吞地说，“你躺了整整一周。”

哈利震惊了：“这么久？我好像只是做了一个梦……”

“有一个晚上你甚至连呼吸都中断了，麻瓜医院不能再提供帮助，我不得不把你带回城堡里向我爸爸求助，甚至恳请他去联系他以前在英国的朋友帮忙。”德拉科举起手杖，点在哈利肩膀上，“你应该好好感谢你的梅林，我家的藏书里真的有管用的治疗魔法。”

银色的光芒从他手杖中流出，哈利感受着治疗魔法带来的温暖，忍不住呻吟了一声：“唔，德拉科，你居然会这个？”

“为你临时学的，感动吗？”德拉科冷笑着说，“现在，我们来谈谈，伟大的救世之星究竟为什么要奄奄一息地到处乱跑，甚至没告诉你那边的任何一个巫师你来了这里。假设我真的是个麻瓜，或者对魔法一无所知，你会就这么死掉！”

哈利抓了抓自己的头发：“但你是个巫师，不是吗？”

德拉科深深吸了口气，控制了自己没再说出更不好听的话。波特是病人。波特差点死了。对他好一点。

哈利碰了碰他的手背：“你一直守着我吗，德拉科？”

“确实，多比平均每三个小时就会叫一次‘哈利·波特醒了’，所以我每三个小时都得过来看一次你是怎么蠢兮兮地做梦的。”

“我梦见一只很大很大的玩具熊……”

德拉科吃惊地说：“这种关头，你居然还在惦记这个？我当然没忘记给你们买玩具熊，一人五只，都在酒庄别墅上。我没必要在这种小事上空口哄骗你。”

哈利尴尬地说：“我不是——泰迪呢？”

“你的情况稳定后我就把他一起带回来了。”德拉科像是想起了什么不好的事，皱着眉头说，“家父还为此发过火，说我完全不会照顾孩子。我当然不会！”

哈利的情绪低落下来：“确实，泰迪不是你真正的孩子。现在伏地魔死了，我可以带他回去，不用再麻烦你了。”

“波特。就算我不会照顾孩子，也做得比你像话多了。”德拉科毫不客气地说，“你要带泰迪回去？然后呢？定制两个橱柜，和你的教子一人一个睡进去吗？”

一个朦胧的念头让哈利的心跳瞬间加快了。他吃惊地看向德拉科：“那，你的意思是，你想让泰迪继续留在你这里？”

德拉科突然地沉默了，过了一会儿他才慢吞吞地说：“抱歉。我忘了哈利·波特现在是巫师们的大英雄，只要你愿意，完全可以打造一个镶嵌红宝石的黄金橱柜给自己睡。至于你的教子，在你身边当然会更好，好过留在麻瓜世界种葡萄。”

哈利大声说：“我不要黄金橱柜！”

德拉科按了按眉心：“我只是打个比方。巫师们就算再不像话也不会让你继续住橱柜的。你会得到你应得的簇拥。”

“我也不要簇拥。”哈利说，“我……我可以和泰迪一起住那个儿童房，不会麻烦你更多。”

现在轮到德拉科吃惊地看着哈利：“波特，你知道你在说什么吗？我会误会地解读成，你喜欢跟我一起生活。”

哈利抓着头发说：“不是误会。我确实喜欢。”

德拉科注视着他，那双灰色的眼睛一点点变得幽深。

“波特。”这个金发男人慢吞吞地说，“我突然有点想做一个诱哄未成年救世主的混蛋。”

“我成年了！十九岁！”

“十九岁，甚至不会接吻。”

哈利挑衅地抱住德拉科的脖颈：“我会。”

那一枚金加隆的小费起了作用，忠诚的小精灵多比在把魔药放上床头柜的过程中一点声音都没有发出，丝毫没有打扰到伟大的哈利·波特。

他贴心地为他们关紧房门时，听到德拉科压抑的声音：“不行，你现在太虚弱。”

哈利含糊地说：“我知道治疗师有一个效果很好的恢复咒语。你快去学。”

*  
*  
*

一年后。

法国马尔福酒庄目前最受欢迎的利口酒“奇迹”正式进入伦敦市场，西尔维·杜蒙的推荐让这款酒在年轻女性中风靡一时，酒庄掌舵人德拉科·马尔福的精修特写也频频出现在媒体上，让卢克非常怀疑他们售卖的究竟是葡萄酒，还是那位小马尔福先生英俊的长相。

他的妹妹萝拉对此发表议论：“你只是在嫉妒女孩子们喜欢他。”

“说不定他跟照片上完全不一样。”卢克坚持，“你知道，有的是手段能让人在照片上变得更好看，麻瓜和巫师都会这些。”

没错。卢克和萝拉都是巫师，霍格沃茨四年级在读，十一岁那年冲进家门的两只猫头鹰差点把他们的爸爸肯特先生吓进医院。

为了解决这份争议，兄妹两个磨着肯特先生设法弄到了马尔福私人宴会的入场函，并且在下午六点准时进入了宴会厅，没有带魔杖。自从伏地魔被消灭后，无论是巫师届还是麻瓜届都变得无比和平，那段时间的恐怖和紧张像雾气一样飞快地消散了，连天空都晴朗很多。

“快看，他在那里！”

顺着萝拉的声音，卢克立刻看到了那位马尔福先生：闪亮的银灰色瞳孔，打着发蜡的淡金色头发，穿着考究的三件套正装，偏薄的嘴唇上始终挂着浅浅的笑容。

“那些照片就是真的，他甚至真的随身带着文明杖，不是把它当作拍照道具。”

“装腔作势。”卢克用鼻子哼了一声，“我还是要说只有小女孩才喜欢这种男人，脸色白得像是完全没晒过太阳，成熟一点的姑娘都更欣赏充满活力的男人，比如哈利·波特。”

萝拉说：“哈利·波特。”

“没错，魔法界的大英雄，巫师们的救世主。”

萝拉尖叫：“哈利·波特！”

“你怎么了？”卢克朝他妹妹的方向转过头，“你又不是第一天知道哈利·波特——”

他的声音停住了。

他也尖叫起来：“哈利·波特！”

确实，有一个和哈利·波特几乎一模一样的男人出现在德拉科·马尔福身边，绿眼睛里带着充满活力的笑意。他的头发被认真地梳理过，能看到额头上那个标志性的伤疤，裤袋里甚至毫不掩饰地插着那根冬青木魔杖。不可能认错的，这就是哈利·波特本人。

马尔福皱着眉头为他整理领结，嘴里似乎抱怨了一句什么，弄得哈利大笑起来……接着他们靠得更近了，有几个瞬间哈利几乎是挂在马尔福手臂上——这太可怕了！魔法界的大英雄，巫师们的救世主！

卢克脸色发白：“萝拉，他们穿的肯定不是一样的定制西装，是不是？”

萝拉的表情也很僵硬：“很可惜，他们就连领带夹和袖口都是成对的。”

“不，可是……”

“德拉科，你不能只管大的不管小的！”西尔维·杜蒙非常不满地拨开人群走过来，怀里抱着一个可爱的小男孩，“我完全不会应付小孩！”

那个小男孩笑着朝德拉科和哈利伸出手臂：“抱，抱抱。”

“睡醒了，小宝贝？”哈利从西尔维手里接过泰迪，像举一只小猫那样高高举起，“来，给大家看看你有多可爱！”

泰迪傻乎乎地重复：“可，可爱。”

德拉科无奈地说：“别把你的教子当成玩具，哈利。”

“这是我们父子之间的亲密互动。”

“好的，亲密互动。把泰迪留给你两个月？”

“不不，德拉科。”哈利高举着的手臂立刻放低了，“魔……我是说公司，有做不完的工作，而且赫敏，你知道的，她不肯让我请‘他们’帮忙。”

德拉科把泰迪接过来，抱在肩膀上拍了拍：“我以为她还挺欢迎多比的。”

哈利把下巴搁在德拉科另外一边肩膀上，叹着气说：“不妨碍她用眼神持续谴责我。”

德拉科也在哈利头顶拍了拍：“明天带你们去游乐场？”

西尔维插话：“提醒你们，泰迪还小，只能坐两圈旋转木马。”

哈利说：“但是我什么都能玩。”

西尔维吃惊地说：“我以为德拉科抱怨他像是在养两个孩子只是开玩笑，可是为什么哈利你本人也给自己这种定位？”

哈利立刻自己站直了：“我有吗？我没有。”

德拉科慢吞吞地说：“他确实没有。不然他就会自觉地睡在他的儿童房里，而不是我床上。”

卢克紧紧抓住萝拉的手腕：“你看到了吗，那个孩子的眼睛是绿色的。”

萝拉也重重抓着她的哥哥：“头发是淡金色！”

“男巫也可以生孩子吗？！”卢克惊恐地说，“学校里从来没有讲过这些，难道又是那种巫师家庭小孩才知道的常识吗！”

萝拉难以置信地说：“德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特！完全是不同世界的人，我梦里都不会想到有什么能把这两个名字连在一起。”

“显然，一个孩子。”卢克艰难地消化这个现实，自言自语着，“坚强点，卢克，别去想哈利·波特给德拉科·马尔福生了个孩子这种事。”

哈利突然抬起头，看向这边。

“他发现了！”

“他不可能认识我们这种小巫师！”

德拉科问：“怎么了，哈利？”

“没什么。”哈利若有所思地说，“突然想起去年差不多这个时候我送了你一份《塞纳晚间报》的头条。或许今年我能送你一份《预言家日报》上的。”

卢克紧张地拉着萝拉的手，完全没有注意到，一只花纹奇异的甲虫从他妹妹头发上飞走了。


End file.
